


Hide

by acehalliwell



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I'm an ongniel trash, I'm trying, Multi, Save Me, Slice of Life, You Have Been Warned, doctor!seongwoo, everyone is ooc guys, long ass ride, profanities, working!ongniel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acehalliwell/pseuds/acehalliwell
Summary: Jisung is dead tired of cleaning up after everyone. Daniel needs to sort out his life but Seongwoo is plain stupid.





	1. That's Mine

The smell of strong disinfectant crawls its way to Daniel’s nose and he grimaces, fast strides turn slow then coming to a complete halt. He's pretty sure he's been walking around in circle for the past 15 minutes; a normalcy given his utter lack of sense of direction.

He brushes his hair away from his face tucking it neatly under his beanie and looks up at the sign. The dimly-lit hallway is making it hard for him to see anything so he squints harder. Five seconds was all it took before he gives up and fish out his phone from his back pocket.

He unlocks his phone, silently cursing at the brightness and starts typing.

**DaniDani**  
Jihoon-ie, I'm here already. What's Jisung-hyung's room number.  
[11:11] Sent

The reply comes within seconds.

**Jihoon**  
Niel-ah, it's hyung. Jihoon went out for a bit. My room number is 101.  
[11:12]

Oh, and get me some red bean buns on your way up.  
[11:12]

Daniel doesn't reply, instead opts to slip his phone back into his pocket.

 

* * *

 

He lucks out when he finds the room without much difficulty. Daniel pushes the door open and Jisung’s loud voice almost makes him drop his bag.

“Hello my cute peach!”

“Hey hyung." Daniel says, casually making his way to Jisung’s bed. He throws his best smile and winks to Jihoon who's luxuriously sprawled on a recliner beside the bed. Jihoon salutes him and continues to bury his face in his book.

“You don’t look sick” The pink-haired boy blurts out, tone sounds too accusing to Jisung’s liking. He drops his bag on the bed and signals Jihoon to make room for him. The younger boy clicks his tongue in annoyance but extracts his feet nevertheless, pulling them closer to his chest.

Much to Jihoon's distaste, Daniel squeezes his sturdy frame onto the recliner, sitting closer to the edge.

“I am sick!” Jisung pouts as he rummages through Daniel’s bag looking for his buns.

If it was most people, he is certain they would have missed the hurt laced in Jisung’s voice over all the bright smiles and lame jokes he cracks, but not Daniel. They did not spend two weeks of vacation on the wrong cabin when Jisung fucked up the reservation and five whole weeks of semester break tutoring each other for nothing. Well it couldn't be helped for Daniel despises history and Jisung has the vocabulary equivalent to that of a toddler. Daniel can easily see right through him, calling them best friend just wouldn't cut it. They have so much dirt on each other it's actually really concerning.

He is forever grateful when Jisung took his lame awkward ass under his wings; it's not like he had a choice anyway, they were roommates after all. Jisung was always nagging and Daniel would always be there when he had a bad date. Although Jisung graduated first, he would always crash at Daniel's albeit the constant complaints from his new roommate about Jisung being so loud all the time. Over time, they grew closer anyway and now Jaehwan got delegated to dig up dirt across the campus and report back to the _'main ship'_.

 

“It must really hurt.” Daniel mumbles with sympathy. His arms stretch to pat Jisung on his knees. Jisung pries open a white paper bag he digged out from the younger's sling bag carefully, not wanting the crumbs to fall onto his bed. “Niel-ah, I wanted red beans though.” He tears one open and offers to the younger. Daniel shakes his head.

“Eat hyung. I already bought them before you even asked me to and they were out of red beans.” Jisung nods, stuffing his face with the bread, graceless.

“Did Jaehwan-hyung come by?” Daniel asks absentmindedly as he averts his eyes to Jihoon, ignoring what Jisung is saying in response as his gaze is transfixed on the other boy. Jihoon has his head all bandaged up and Daniel hand involuntarily reaches out to cup the younger’s cheek. He turns his wrist to take a closer look and Jihoon’s small head follows the movement, yet his eyes never once leave his book. Jisung silently observes them from his bed, a my-kids-are-getting-along-well smile with a tinge of melancholy plastered across his face.

When Jihoon finally had enough, he shakes his way out of the grip and offers Daniel a scowl.

It must not be a very convincing one though because before he knows it he has the older lunging forward and pulling him into a tight hug. Jihoon gives in.

He always gives in.

“Hyung stop being so extra. It's just a concussion. I'm not going to die.” He whines when it doesn't seem like the older is going to let him go anytime soon.

“You need to stop treating me like a kid.” He meant to sound stern. He really did.

Daniel hugs tighter and Jihoon can't breathe.

“Oh my god Jisung-hyung, please help me.”

Jisung swiftly throws crumpled wrappers at the pink-haired koala. “Ya Kang Daniel, he'd die for real if you keep squeezing him like that.” Jihoon mouthed a silent thank you when Daniel actually loosens his grip, limbs still draped over the smaller boy. He props his chin on Jihoon's shoulder, digging the flesh with his sharp jaw earning himself a yelp from the red-haired boy squirming under his hold.

“Why? Now I can't even worry about you?” He lightly taps Jihoon's cheek, resting his head on the younger's shoulder. “You should've called me right away seriously. I had to hear it from Jaehwan-hyung, out of all people.” Daniel sulks.

Jihoon rolls his eyes. Clingy Daniel is hardly anything anyone would want to get by, sulking Daniel on the other hand is just a handful. Instead of an actual respond, he shifts on the recliner and leans to the side, his head pressing against the top of Daniel's head.

He lets out a relieved sigh when Daniel contently hums. Thanks the lord above for he's been spared.

They fall into a comfortable silence, taking in each other's presence. Jihoon is still fixated on his book, Daniel only catches a glimpse of the cover and he's already disinterested. Jisung is on Jihoon's phone, scrolling and breaking into a goofy smile every now and then.

This is nice Daniel thinks.

Work has been fun yet exhausting; that is if you consider reprimanding a bunch of five-years-olds for drawing nemos on the wall as _work_. He really needs a break either way. Kids are cute and fun to have around, but their energy is unmatched for. Daniel would be lying if he doesn't excuse himself every so often to the back room, body sprawls behind carefully folded blankets, hidden from sight just to steal some naps. He does get to work soon after though; that is after Sewoon gives him an earful. But really, Daniel knows he means well.

"What time is it? I need to get back to work." Daniel asks, breaking the silence at once.

"It's ten past two. Have you eaten anything? Go buy something on your way back. Why did you come here on your lunch break you idiot."

Daniel smiles in respond. "It's fine, I'll manage." He gets up, stumbling a little when he got up too fast, throws his bag over his shoulders and grabs a cup of coffee from the overbed table. "I'm taking this."

He hugs them both before making his way out, ignoring the loud nagging from behind.

 

“Unff. Oh my god!” Shit.

Daniel believes in a lot of things. He believes in fate and destiny;he believes there's a divinity that governs the universe in the grand-scale. He believes he's used up his good-luck quota for the whole year. He also believes Sewoon is going to chew him out when he gets back.

“I am so sorry!” He exclaims, panicking when he notices the other is wearing a white coat. Shit's going to stain.

“It's okay, It's not your fault. I was in a hurry.”

The stranger doesn't seem like he's that much older than Daniel. His face is small, eyes dark and looking up to him. His hair is styled up and his moles are the cutest thing ever. The oversized coat makes him look small in comparison. Daniel might have internally squealed, but no one needs to know that.

“Hey...” The stranger trails off.

Daniel raises questioning eyebrows.

“How come you have my coffee?”

“What? This is not– Oh.”

**Ong Seongwoo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this was a mess. I hope it doesn't come out as awkward as I thought it was. Comments are appreciated !


	2. Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Seongwoo meets for the second time. Jisung is still a pain in the ass and Jaehwan is a rat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd. Proceed with caution.

Seongwoo doesn't know if it's just him being claustrophobic or this taxi driver is actually plotting his demise because he feels like throwing up with every bump of the road. He can almost taste the foul bile at the back of his throat threatening to leave his system and the faint sound of the radio is only making it worse. It's hurling away his sanity and throwing away his senses. The man was kind enough to lower the volume but it does nothing to subdue his throbbing headache.

Jisung was right, he should've just taken the day off right away and now he's forced to contemplate on his life choices. He lies on his back with one hand over his temple as if that can take some of the pain away.

When the taxi stopped at the main entrance of the hospital, he couldn't even be bothered to look at the meter. He handed some notes and got off with a breathed thank you.

It's almost spring but the winter breeze stays stagnant and it's grazing his skin and digging into his bones. He curls into himself and tugs at the hem of his lab coat before trudging his way into the warm embrace of the hospital.

 

* * *

 

 

Today is not his day.

 

Seongwoo almost cursed out loud when he turned around the corner only to crash into someone. He would've face-planted if not for the stranger who had somehow managed to catch his lean figure just in time before he could kiss the floor.

“I'm so sorry!” The stranger exclaims. Panic evident in his eyes, mouth slightly agape. He helps Seongwoo gets back on his feet before he can even say anything.

Seongwoo can feel the warm liquid slowly coming in contact with his skin after it seeped through his coat and his dress shirt; he sighs deeply.

 

Today is really not his day.

 

“It's okay, it's not your fault. I was in a hurry.” Seongwoo offers him a comforting gaze despite the constant buzzing in his head. He takes in everything from his matte black glasses and worn out beanie to his unwordly hair colour and his broad shoulders.

He looks oddly familiar though. Seongwoo could've sworn he'd seen him somewhere; maybe in one of those trashy magazines he sees on his way to work because he looks like he could be a model. Or maybe he's completely lost it. Honestly, that doesn't sound too far-fetched right about now.

He's about to offer a pat on his back when he notices something on the cup in the pink-haired man's grip.

“Hey...” He trails off, eyes laden with doubt.

Seongwoo may not be in his right mind right now, that much is unmissable. But he's pretty sure that is his name, written on the cup, because at this point in his life, he's thoroughly convinced  **ong**  as a surname is extremely hard to come by.

“How come you have my coffee?” He asks.

“What? This is not– Oh.” The younger man stops halfway, eyes widen in disbelief.

If seongwoo thought he was good looking before, now he just looks like a dork.

A  _cute_  dork.

A dork nonetheless.

“I'm sorry, but I really have to go. Don't worry about, this.” Seongwoo looks down at his coffee-stained lab coat. “I'll get it dry-cleaned or something.”

That calms him down a bit. “I'm still very sorry though. Can I like, pay for it or something?”

Seongwoo lets out an inaudible snort. “It's fine really, I really have to go. Don't worry about it.” He offers a smile and starts walking away before turning back, “Also, don't make a habit of drinking from a stranger's cup. You're lucky I don't have anything infectious.” He adds, leaving the younger boy perplexed on his spot.

 

 

**_knock knock_ **

“Hyung? I'm sorry, were you sleeping?” Seongwoo asks through the crack of the door before inviting himself in.

Jisung shifts in his bed and untangles himself from the mess that is Jihoon, who had somehow found his way into the bed. “I was about to. Why are you still here? I thought you were taking the day off. How's you allergy?” He asks, sitting on the bed.

“It's getting worse.” Seongwoo confesses. He can feel the whole room spinning, his throat is dry and his eyes are sore and itchy. He's been sweating buckets since this morning and honestly he just needs to lie down.

“I left my laptop at the hospital, but I can't remember where I put it. I thought I'd check your room, just in case. Did you take your meds?”

Jisung nods in respond. “But I didn't see you bring in anything this morning. Did you check the on-call room?”

“No I haven't, not yet” Seongwoo gives a tired reply and throws himself onto the recliner beside the bed, leaning back with a heavy sigh. The soft cushions gently prod his aching muscles.

The sound makes Jihoon stirs in his sleep, the bed creaks when he moves. Rays of the afternoon sun are peeking through the curtains and drawing patterns on his skin, complimenting his innocence.

“You could've just texted me. I could have Daniel look for it and drop it off at your apartment or something. He was just here.” Jisung utters, stroking the youngest's cheek bones in his sleep. “Is it important?” He adds.

It took a full minute before Seongwoo can pull himself together and reply. “Sort of, I need it for report. I could ask Nayoung for copies, but it'd be weird since you know, we broke up.”

Jisung just absentmindedly nods and stares blankly at the wall like it's telling him answers to every questions he has to ask. The silence eats them up and Jisung lets it. It must've been the meds because now he feels mellow and sleepy.

“Did you say Daniel was here?” Something clicks inside his brain. A revelation or some sort washes over Seongwoo. He turns his head towards the overbed table and mutters a silent  _oh_.

His coffee from this morning is gone.

“He was, you could've met him but he was on his lunch break so he couldn't stay long.”

Seongwoo offers Jisung a knowing smile. “I have a feeling we've already met.” His hand reaches down at the spot where the stain is half-dried and obnoxiously obvious.

 

* * *

 

 

“Walk faster you idiot! Even that old grandma walks faster than you.” Jisung hollers from a far, hands on his hips like he's scolding a child who's refusing to eat his greens.

The clouds are shading some parts of the town from the spring-sun and the breeze is pleasantly warm. Everyone is out and about with their families, everyone but Daniel.

He can feel all the sweat trickling down his back, shirt damp and sticking to his skin. His necklace clings to his neck from the moisture and it's starting to itch. He catches his breath and lightly jogs to catch up with Jisung who's a few metres ahead.

He's been tricked, yet again by Jisung the Satan's son who eats like a horse and talks too much for his own good. It's amazing how he talks about everything when really, he talks about nothing. Everything he spews is either pure trash or quote-worthy, philosophical shit that makes Daniel re-evaluates his life and his sense of reality.

 

Jisung barged in on Daniel's morning-starcraft ritual with Jaehwan this morning and started to nag his unproductive ass. He might have knocked, but really who cares, they had their priorities. Daniel doesn't work on Fridays so he was well within his boundaries of self-indulgence.

Jisung got discharged a month after Jihoon, and it's been two weeks since. He has follow-up appointments and Daniel is convinced Jisung picked today just to mess with him.

 

 

Daniel sits at the back row of the waiting area where there is evidently less people. Everyone waits around restlessly and it's making him squirmish in his seat. He zones out for a good hour, checking his phone in between before he feels soft taps on his shoulder. He slowly turns around only to be met with dark, round eyes and a familiar smile that spells spring and speaks summer.

“Hi there.” Seongwoo whispers softly as to not disturb anyone.

“Hey, Oh—” Daniel almost screams but Seongwoo cups his mouth and shushes him. “It's you.” He says quietly as Seongwoo retracts his hand and put them in his pockets. Seongwoo nods and smiles again like he has no care in the world.

“It is me. You can call me Seongwoo.” Seongwoo holds out his arm for a handshake and Daniel reciprocates. “Jisung-hyung texted me to get you.” he adds.

“Oh, he did? Wait, you know Jisung-hyung?” Daniel asks.

“Yeah, I know you too actually,” Seongwoo looks around before signalling the younger man to follow him. “Let's talk somewhere else, his check-up is going to take a while. Have you eaten?”

 

 

“How come Jisung-hyung never talks about you?” Daniel questions, chewing every last bit of his burger like he hasn't eaten for days. He did skip breakfast this morning because Jisung was beyond agitated, so he just threw on whatever he could get his hands on and dragged Jisung out of the apartment before his neighbors could file another complaint.

“What's there to talk about,” Seongwoo laughs, “We hadn't really had the chance to catch up because of work. Still, it's nice knowing he has someone like you to watch his back.”

Daniel doesn't really do small talks, but Seongwoo does apparently. He knows he's well over his social limit at this point, but something about the older and how he laughs at his own jokes makes Daniel feels warm inside.

“You changed your hair.” Seongwoo points at Daniel's unruly mop of hair with his straw.

“Yeah, it was hard trying to keep up with it. Besides, I figured this color fades better.” Daniel says between slurps.

“Brown suits you.” Seongwoo comments with a genuine smile. His hair was beyond repair courtesy of constant touch-ups so he decided one morning to dye his hair one more time and grow it out just like that.

Daniel mutters a soft thank you and looks away in case his blush is showing. Daniel laughs a lot Seongwoo notices. He also touches his ears when he's embarrassed and fidgets when he's flustered.

Daniel learns that Seongwoo is a year older and a physiatrist. He envies how the older has his life all sort out when his own is nothing but a mess. They talk some more before Seongwoo pauses to check his phone. He gets up from his seat and waves at someone. Daniel doesn't even need to turn around to know who it is. He's well-accustomed to Jisung's high decibel screeching by now.

Jisung pats his back and hugs Seongwoo before flopping down into the seat next to him.

 

“So you've met my cousin.”

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel is in the shower when Jaehwan insistent knocks almost make him knocks over everything on their shower counter.

“Niel-ah, Jisung-hyung called! He asked you to call him back, he said it's important!” Jaehwan shouts from outside of the shower but Daniel can see his silhouette from the inside.

“He always says that!” He retorts.

He steps out of the shower with a towel hanging loosely around his waist. Daniel raises an eyebrow when he spots Jaehwan is still in the room, leaning against the door frame; his hands crossed against his chest and eyes filled with judgment.

“... What?” Daniel questions.

“Why is your hair not wet?” Jaehwan interrogates, poking his phone to Daniel's bare chest.

“Um... I just got in?” Daniel laughs because it doesn't even sound convicing. Lately, he's been enjoying long hot showers to soothe his sore muscles and relax his mind.

“This is why our bill skyrocketed last month. Stop wasting water you idiot.” Jaehwan passes him his phone.

Daniel laughs again and shoos him away with a soft  _okay_. He closes the door and put on a pair of shorts and flops on the bed, hits redial and waits for Jisung to pick up.

 

“Hello? Niel-ah...”

“Hyung. What is it?” Daniel must've sounded annoyed because the sound of Jisung clicking his tongue is rather hard to miss.

“Wow you're not even going to pretend— Nevermind. I'm hurt.”

Daniel snorts. “Cut it out hyung, I have work tomorrow. What is it that is so important?”

Now it's Jisung's turn to laugh. “Seongwoo is throwing his brother a birthday party. He said he doesn't really know anyone so he invited me and Jihoon, he told me to bring you along. Do you want to come?”

“Uh.. When is it?”

“Next friday, you don't work on friday, no excuses.” Jisung replies.

“Hyung.. I don't have money for a birthday present right now.” Daniel confesses. He's not exactly lying. Money is tight and the last thing he wants to do now is to spend it on someone he doesn't even know.

“He's turning 4 Niel-ah, just buy anything.”

Daniel thinks for a second. He's one of those people who can never say no, it's a curse really. Or maybe Jisung just knows his way around people because once, when they were in college, Jisung helped him sell over 200 copies of thesauri during English Appreciation Week. The best part is he's not even a part of the English club.

“Fine. Okay, I'll go. It's been a while since I last saw Jihoon anyway.”

“Good good. He misses you too. I guess we'll see you then.”

Daniel laughs. “Okay I'm hanging up—.”

 

“Wait! Wait! Niel-ah.”

He pulls himself up and sits at the edge of the bed, scratching his head. “What now?”

“Don't shower too long, it's—"

Daniel hangs up.

He looks at his phone in disbelief before storming out of the room and throwing Jaehwan an unimpressed look.

 

“Did you seriously just rat me out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this nonsense oh my lord. W1G has a lot of ongniel moments and I just can't, it's not healthy for my heart. I hope you somehow enjoy(?) this thrash.
> 
> I didn't know the story summary is for the first chap lol. I fixed that already.


	3. Pink Champagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is in a rut and Jaehwan is being an unhelpful little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm back. Whew this took a really long time for me to finish. I'm not going to promise anything, I'll update if I got time.
> 
> Also it's very late when I posted this, I'll come back tomorrow to fix things.
> 
> Unbeta'd, proceed with caution.
> 
> Comments are appreciated!

The bustling of the streets dies down when the sun sets, painting the horizon with a desaturated yet exquisite shade of orange. The hallway is eerily quiet but Jaehwan is used to it by now. He listens to the hollow echo of his own heavy footsteps as he makes his way to his apartment. He chucks his briefcase onto the couch and watch idly as it bounces off onto the floor. The darkness hugs him and it feels comforting and welcoming in a way but he tugs at his necktie and quickly dismisses everything before stripping off every piece of clothing he has on earlier and steps into the shower, letting the hot water washes over his tired stupor.

 

When the university board decided to appoint him as the director of the annual showcase, he knew right there and then that that was his downfall; a career suicide the others had simply put it. He has only been a vocal instructor for less than 2 years, someone must've screwed him over when they were throwing out names and everyone saw the chance and decided to throw him under the bus. The last showcase was such an utter disaster, Jaehwan briefly wonders what exactly happened to the once prestigious institution.

He gets out of the shower with a tired sigh, eyes heavy with sleep and hair wet and dripping. Jaehwan trudges towards his room, trying his best not to just drop down onto the floor and sleep. His heavy steps come to an abrupt stop when he catches a glimpse of the light escaping from Daniel's slightly ajar door. He pushes it open and it creaks so loud Daniel almost stubs his toe and tears his sweater in half.

“Hey there friend.” Greets Jaehwan casually.

Daniel's limbs comically flail in the air before he manages to poke his head through the neck of his now-streched sweater, hair a mess from the struggle. It's truly a sight to behold.

“Friend my ass! You almost murdered me with my own clothes.” Daniel spits between gritted teeth but void of any malice.

Jaehwan throws himself onto the bed and slithers into the warm cocoon of Daniel's blanket and waits for sleep to cut any ties he has on reality. He needs to just not think about anything else today.

Daniel has always been one who's quick on picking things up. Not even Jisung can hide things from him, and that is saying something. It comes naturally when he has to deal with kids who still have trouble communicating so he's left to rely on his gut feelings most often than not.

“Jaehwan-ah. Go sleep in your room.” Daniel coaxes with a soft poke on Jaehwan's cheek. Jaehwan eyes are shut and his brows are knitted together like he's trying his best not to cry.

“Bad day?” Daniel questions when Jaehwan doesn't offer him any response.

Jaehwan just stirs in protest and Daniel gets the message and stops prying. He pats Jaehwan's head before pulling himself up and proceeds to fix his hair for the nth time this evening despite the split ends from all the heat. Jisung texted him this morning when he was still groggy from the late-night gaming. They're going to pick him up after Seongwoo comes off work. He's not exactly thrilled over the fact that they are robbing him from his only day off, but he certainly doesn't mind the chance to cling to Jihoon — in spite of the younger's obvious discomfort over the excessive affection he gets everytime they meet. It's not Daniel's fault Jihoon is an adorable little puppy who keeps triggering his maternal instinct to protect his young.

Daniel pushes his glasses up of the bridge of his nose and examines his reflection. He considered getting contacts once but changed his mind when Jaehwan told him they could go behind his eyeballs if he forgets to take them out at night. Let's just say he's not one to take chances.

It's twenty past six and he still can't decide between his navy button down or his pink-striped sweatshirt. What passes as casual for a four-years-old birthday party anyway and why is he putting so much thought into this? God, the absurdity.

Daniel finally settles for an oversized white t-shirt with a pair of worn out black jeans — ones which he can't really tell when was the last time they were washed, topped with a brown cardigan; Classic.

He looks over his shoulder and sees a smirking Jaehwan, head poking from the blanket fortress he's built. Jaehwan sits up and narrows his eyes in a knowing manner, almost condescending. Any trace of sympathy Daniel had earlier dissipates before him and now he deliberates on backhanding Jaehwan with an electric fly swatter. Not that he hasn't done it before, although that was unintentional.

At least that's what he told Jaehwan.

"Are you going out on a date with that Hong Seongwoo guy?” Jaehwan asks.

For some odd reason, that rubbed Daniel the wrong way. He wants to retort yet he can't think of anything witty, so he keeps his silence, and if it hasn't worked for how long they have known each other, Daniel wonders why he thought it would work now — Because Jaehwan prods.

Apparently it's his _thing_ , and whether or not it's a _good _thing, Daniel's still on the fence.__

“So?” Jaehwan's eyebrow quirks.

Daniel says nothing. He grabs a clumsily-wrapped box from the bedside table and places it on the bed next to his phone and his wallet while Jaehwan eyes him like a concerned parent.

“Hey, don't you think a magic 8 ball for a first date is kinda lame?” Jaehwan bluntly declares with clear judgment in his voice.

A vexed Daniel stops on his track and throws Jaehwan an accusing look before grabbing the gift and Jaehwan just amusedly watches as the ribbon sways around limply when Daniel inspects it in a haste.

“Heh, Flawless execution. No traces, a job well done!” Daniel praises, giving Jaehwan a thumbs up — a sign of approval of his newly acquired skill. “Also, it's _Ong_ Seongwoo, and it's his for his brother.”

“I'm flattered, but don't change the subject.”

“Don't _you_ have a date tonight?” Daniel counters with a scowl.

Jaehwan slumps his body onto the matress and sinks deeper, letting the sound of the whirring ceiling fan lulls him to a blissful nothingness and the bed to engulf the entirety of his pathetic form. “I'm not in the mood for a fancy dinner when I'm this aware of my impending doom.” Jaehwan mutters under his breath.

“If you don't feel like going out, why not invite him over?” Daniel suggests, nudging Jaehwan's butt with his foot. “He was really looking forward for tonight. Invite him over, I'll bring something back from the party.” He adds.

Jaehwan wonders why has it not dawned on him earlier. He rolls out of the bed with practised ease, hissing when the cold wind grazes his bare legs and makes a hasty exit, almost stumbling in the process, “Thanks. Have fun on your date!”

“It's not a da— and he's gone.”

* * *

Daniel sits on the pavement by the road, trying to get a better view of the street, already regretting not wearing more layers of clothing. The street is decently-lit with broken lamposts here and there. It gets quiet as the night falls and Daniel appreciates that occasionally.

In all honesty, he is still not convinced this is such a good idea. He has work tomorrow and a party the night before sounds like a disaster waiting to happen. He'd already missed work twice this month when Jaehwan brought the flu home. The last thing he needs right now is another lecture from Sewoon.

A black sedan pulls up soon after in front of Daniel's crouching form (because he insists on petting every cat that comes his way). He shields his face with the back of his hand, trying his best to peer through the cracks of his fingers. 

Seongwoo is late and Daniel is most certainly unamused, though he is certain Jisung's the real culprit.

He is wearing an orange sweatshirt with a grey undershirt — A bold choice Daniel thinks, but somehow he's pulling it off. The rest of the ride is rather calm with soft chatters from the front seats but Jihoon hasn't stop texting, skilled fingers and precise typing and small chuckles in between; Daniel wonders if he's dating anyone.

“Hey,” Daniel prods the younger's forearm, “Who are you texting?” He tries to sneek a peek but the red-haired boy slightly tilts his phone and shakes his head, cheeks flushed, threatening to match the shade of his locks. “No one.” Jihoon feels bad when Daniel starts to pout but not bad enough he'd actually tell. He resorts to what he knows works. He shifts on his seat and leans closer to the other's side and Daniel instinctively hooks his chin on top of the younger's head, pulling him closer.

 

The first time they had met was when Jihoon mistook him for his internship supervisor. Daniel went out of his way one day to surprise Jisung for his birthday at his workplace only to be told Jisung was out for a meeting so he had no choice but to kill time in the office lounge. He did get a good scolding for playing along before Jihoon got directed to his actual supervisor, looking utterly confused. The next time they met was a casual lunch at a newly-opened café across the daycare where Daniel and Sewoon works. Jihoon is reserved and only speaks of what needs to be spoken and listens when he has to. Jisung on the other hand is, well, Jisung. It's a wonder how they get along at all.

 

Seongwoo's apartment is a lot smaller than what Daniel had in mind but surely big enough for one person to live in. Everything looks pristine and undisturbed, it's almost like no one actually lives here.

“Make yourself comfortable, my parents are on their way with the kids.” Seongwoo ushers everyone into the living room before making his way into the kitchen.

“Oh my god! Look at all these books. Seongwoo-hyung is so organized.” Jihoon's neat freak side is peeking through and he's practically leaping in joy admiring how orderly everything is.

Seongwoo walks into the living room bearing bags of snacks and plates which he then skillfully sets on the table like he's served for a living. “I'm barely around Jihoon-ah. My mom comes to visit sometimes, she's the one who's been keeping this place from turning into a pigsty.” He opens a bag of chips and empties the bag, stealing some while he's at it. Seongwoo makes sure everything is in place: the food, the decorations, even the gifts, before flopping down on the sofa with a heaved sigh.

 

“So.. hyung, do you live all by yourself?” Daniel asks with a genuine curiousity.

Seongwoo face visibly darkens and as if on cue, Jisung skillfully steers the conversation away from the hot mess of a disaster that is about to unfold. Daniel inwardly curses knowing he just hit a sore spot; if the glare Jisung threw him was any indication.

“He basically lives in the hospital,” Jisung butts in, “this is only the second time I've been here, isn't that right Seongwoo?”

“Yeah.” Seongwoo swallows an answer with a forced smile. Old wound needs not be reopened Jisung thinks. Daniel continues to blabber about a 6-years-old kid in one of his class who tried to swallow a plastic spoon and how Sewoon thought he's had his first premature mid-life crisis at the _ripe_ age of 25.

The sound of everyone laughing resonates in the air of the slow evening. They recount stories, tell jokes and laugh at everything that comes out of Jisung's mouth. Seongwoo is about to refill their drinks when the doorbell rings, he springs onto his feet and hurriedly shuffles across the living room to get to the door. A familar man, shorter than Seongwoo but with a similar built immediately pulls him into a crushing hug and Seongwoo lets him. “I've missed you my boy.” The man declares, ruffling Seongwoo's hair as he lets go. “I missed you guys too.”

"Daniel Hyung!” A little boy with a black bowtie laying snug around his collar comes running and hugs Daniel's feet and he almost stumbles from the impact.

“Woojin? buddy! Hey.” Daniel lifts him up effortlessly and holds him on his hip before bowing to Woojin's parents. “Jisung-ah, It's nice meeting you again.” Mrs. Lee pats Jisung back as she returns everyone's bows.

Seongwoo gathers the kids around the table while Jisung takes the cake from the freezer, singing along to the tune with his nonexistent sense of pitch. Everyone claps ceremoniously as Woojin tries his best to blow out the balloon-shaped candles while Seongwoo eyes him, crescent eyes and nose scrunches up in joy. A smile tugs at the corner of Daniel's lips as he watches Jihoon devours the cake with much delight despite his initial protest when they were out looking for it. 

Mr. Lee is trying to make the kids play a game after the cake but no one understands the rules so they just end up running wild while he chases them around. Everyone is so happy it makes Daniel tears up a little because it was never this rowdy when he was growing up. He had no siblings so his definition of fun was a six-hour marathon of cartoons and sleep ins.

“Are you enjoying the party?” Seongwoo asks between downing a glass of store-bought orange juice and munching salty fries. They snicker when Woojin trips and falls, letting out a sharp yelp as his dad starts to tickle his small frame.

“Absolutely.” Daniel answers. 

Woojin breaks free from his dad's hold and climbs up the sofa and holds up his sword-shaped balloon, swinging it in the air, commanding his fellow _pirates_ for an all-out attack. Daniel lets out a small laugh when he sees Jihoon playing along with the act.

“I love little ones—”

“He wasn't adopted.” Seongwoo blurts out and Daniel's eyebrows quirk quizically.

...

Where did that come from? Did he say something wrong again? Shit. Why does it feel like Seongwoo's a ticking time bomb and whatever Daniel says is going to set him off.

“In case, you know, you were wondering.”

Oh. He wasn't really though.

Seongwoo looks pained and Daniel is unsure of what to say. He feels like even the slightest nudge would push him over the edge. 

“Were you...” Daniel trails off, giving up on trying to decipher Seongwoo's expression at this point, “adopted?” He continues anyway but the sudden volume drop definitely doesn't go unnoticed. A long pause follows so Daniel isn't really expecting an answer but Seongwoo suddenly gets up and before he knows it, Seongwoo is already dragging him out of the living room.

Seongwoo's room is a lot messier than the rest of his place but Daniel pays it no mind. Seongwoo is human afterall. The bed hasn't been made, books are all scattered about and Daniel is certain that cup of coffee is not from this morning.

“Sorry my room is a mess and sorry I reacted that way.”

Why is he apologising? Is this reverse-pyscho-something Jisung always pulls on his ass? But Seongwoo sounds genuine so Daniel just smiles back. “It's fine hyung, I'm sure you had your reasons.” His gaze follows Seongwoo's and it lands on a small corner of the room filled with polaroid pictures of him and Woojin. “Still, what a small world! I didn't know small Woojin had a brother.” Daniel moves closer, observing the older's side profile, contemplating on pulling him into a hug but ultimately decides against it. Seongwoo looks detached from the conversation so Daniel thinks he'd give him time.

“Before he was born, I resented him a lot.” Seongwoo drags his feet across the tiny space and sits on the edge of his bed, Daniel follows suit.

“My real dad left before I was even born, and my real mom died when I was 3. Everyone said it was an accident but I knew she killed herself. Got thrown into the system for months before I got adopted, mom couldn't get pregnant and I was overjoyed to be apart of a new family, we were happy— I was happy.” Seongwoo fights back a tear, blinking away the moisture, obviously doing a very bad job as they start to roll down his cheeks anyway. He looks away trying to collect himself but Daniel pats his shoulder reassuringly, encouraging him to continue.

“I thought they'd love me less because of him, So I distanced myself. But I found out later that mom never left the hospital because of all the complications when she still had him in the womb. The doctor said he had a really small chance of surviving and only god knew how much my heart was breaking.” Seongwoo snuffles and wipes his tears with his sleeves.

“He really is a miracle you know. The moment I laid eyes on him, the only thing I could feel was love.”

Seongwoo is a sobbing mess and Daniel doesn't have the heart to just let him be, so he pulls him into a tight hug. They hug for a really long time, Daniel is sure his shirt is wet from the tears and he's sure Seongwoo notices too because he chuckles after they pull away.

“I'm sorry I ruined your shirt.” Seongwoo rubs his nose, the tips of his ears turn pink. Daniel shakes his head and wipes the tears away, only realising it now how intimate the gesture was. The whole thing feels intimate but Daniel oddly doesn't mind it one bit. “The important thing now is that you love him, and that alone is enough.”

Seongwoo forces a smile, but Daniel knows he means it. “I do love him.” Seongwoo mumbles and Daniel's hum is a mixture of encouragement and acknowledgement.

He waits until Seongwoo stops sniffing before he stands up, pulling Seongwoo up with him.

“That's enough crying hyung. It's his special day you know? And I need you to be happy for him now, can you do that?” Seongwoo eyes are swollen and puffy from the crying but he straightens his back and manages a nod.

“Good.” Daniel grabs his hand and walks them out of the room but Seongwoo stops them before Daniel can reach for the doorknob.

“Hey, listen. I, um. Thanks for listening. That was probably very weird for you. I always get emotional on his birthday hahaha I'm sorry if I freaked you out.”

Daniel flashes him a toothy smile. “You didn't. Don't worry hyung.”

* * *

Daniel wants to take the cab but Seongwoo insists on giving him a ride home. He gets home a little later than he had expected, bracing himself to face the wrath of Kim Jaehwan The Great (because he promised food but it's already almost midnight). Needless to say, it's a pleasant surprise when he comes home to a chirpy Jaehwan, radiating like he's the fucking sun. Not that he's complaining or anything though because he genuinely wants Jaehwan to be happy. It's just that maybe he can be happy a little quieter.

Sewoon greets him at the door and offers to release him from the confine of the plastic bags that has slowly but surely been cutting off his blood circulation. “I did some grocery shopping and got some cake from the party.” Daniel announces to no one in particular and goes to stand in front of the couch, succesfully blocking the TV from a giggly Jaehwan, earning a quick jab to his thigh with the remote.

“Move, you're blocking the TV.”

Daniel sinks down next to Jaehwan and sets both of his feet on top of the latter, crossing them and slightly nudging Jaehwan's arm with his toes just for the fun of it. “Why are you so happy?”

Jaehwan forces a disgruntled gruff but makes no actual effort to push the offending limbs off. “Why? I can't be happy now? Is that how it is?” He retorts with feigned hurt. Daniel lets out an airy laugh and proceeds to skillfully pinch one of Jaehwan's nipple with his toes, twisting it with practiced ease. “Oww! Oww! That hurts you jerk.”

They're watching a rerun of a sappy drama, one of Jaehwan's favorite but Daniel is so out of it for some reason. He just ends up staring blankly at the screen the whole time until he feels a soft prod in his ribs.

“So, how was the date?”

“It was not a date.” Daniel snaps and Jaehwan raises both his arms in surrender.

Sewoon emerges from the kitchen, “Oh what is this about a date?” he asks, mildly intrigued. He sets down a bowl of black bean noodle on the small table in front of the couch and sits cross-legged, eyes fixed on Daniel instead of the TV, obviously waiting for some tea to be served. Daniel heaves a sigh, too tired to even voice out an argument. “I thought I got two servings, why is there only one bowl?” He manages instead, a futile effort to change the subject, making the younger looks up. “This _is_ two servings. We're sharing a bowl.” He says matter-of-factly.

Daniel replies with a soundless _'Oh'_.

“This is what boyfriends do,” Jaehwan butts in, “they share stuff. A boyfriend is someone who loves you that you don't have to pay.” He adds with a smug and if it wasn't for the fact that he is paying half of the rent, Daniel would've kicked him in the shin.

“Were you out with that Gong Seongwoo guy I kept hearing about?” 

Here we go again.

Daniel clears his throat. “First of all, it's _Ong_ Seongwoo—”

“That's first of all?” Jaehwan cuts him but stops right away when Danel shoots daggers at him. “also I just found out that he's Woojin's brother.” He continues despite the rudeness of his ass of a roommate.

“Woojin? Which Woojin?”

“Small Woojin.”

“Oh.” Sewoon eyebrows come together like he's deep in his thought and honestly, that has got to be the most emotion Daniel's seen him with. “Ohhhh! Seongwoo-hyung! I've seen him around.” He exclaims while simultaneously trying not to choke on his food and Daniel really can't tell if he's lying.

“Have you really?”

Sewoon twirls the chopsticks in his hands and proceeds to feed Jaehwan who's awkwardly leaning against his back, clinging like a Koala — Daniel is cringing all the while.

“I don't see him often but he does, on occasion pick Woojin up from the daycare. But you said his name was Ong? I thought they were brothers?”

Daniel contemplates on telling Sewoon the truth. It's not that big of a deal considering Seongwoo had told him everything, when they've only just met like, twice. But it still feels personal and he doesn't think it's right for him to be telling people things. So he told.

 

Sewoon ends up sleeping over, even when he insisted on going back to his place after dinner. Jaehwan seems like he needs the company so Daniel very much appreciates the youngest being there for him.

 

“So... You're telling me Jisung-hyung's cousin is also the adoptive brother of one of your student?” Jaehwan asks as he makes his way into the kitchen and leans against the counter, shifting his weight on one foot. Daniel isn't even looking up, but he forces a nod nonetheless before taking a sip of his coffee. “That sounds... Complicated.” This time Daniel does look up and their eyes meet across the counter.

Daniel is the first to laugh.

They spent a good minute trying to catch their breath after that, only to start another round of giggles and stomach cramps when they try to hold it in. Silence that follows is calming and almost reassuring, in a way. Daniel must be going insane.

“I don't know why that was funny, but that was funny.” Daniel only nods in agreement.

“Do you like him?”

It's almost 2 in the morning, Daniel really doesn't need this.

“You haven't dated anyone after me. Are you like, still in love with me or something?” Asks Jaehwan after he chugs down his glass of milk.

“Wow.” Daniel replies flatly.

It's undeniable that his love life is *bordering on tragic* as Jisung had so very kindly put it, but he really doesn't need everyone meddling on his love life like this. He's a grown man, he can sort things out on his own.

“We went out _one time_ , that almost certainly did not count as dating.” Daniel explains, abashed at how upfront his friend is. They did got out for a date _once_ , but that was only because he just came out to Jisung and the older had forced him to _'go out and find some man ass'_ (his actual words). Call him old-fashioned, but Daniel doesn't really do casual hookups. Sex is supposed to be intimate and personal; You can't just do that with someone you just met through a dating app and thinks everyone is secretly in love with him. They talked it out and figured it was best to just stay as friends with Daniel being not ready for any commitment and Jaehwan was just looking for a rebound after a failed relationship. Things worked out fine and now they're best friends living together. Fate really has its way with things.

“He's playing for the other team?”

Daniel's laugh comes out more like an exhaled gruff. “If you mean our team, then no.”

“He's straight? How'd you figure?” Jaehwan seems very invested at this point, Daniel has no idea why. It's really late, and it has been a very tiring day so he just wants to turn in and sleeps for a week.

Daniel stands and stretches, silently sobbing out of pleasure as his back pops into places. "I don't know, I didn't exactly ask him.” He says as he throws away the takeout container and walks out of the kitchen with a whispered 'good night', leaving a bewildered Jaehwan behind.

“If you don't hit it soon, someone will.” Jaehwan whisper-shouts and Daniel snorts.

 

It's still too early to tell if he really likes Seongwoo and right now, he's doing what he does best — overthink things until his brain is numb and eyes sore from not blinking after a while. He tosses and turns, kicking his blanket off and picking it back up like a mad man.

Sleep does get to him eventually.


End file.
